


Fluffuary

by trans_demon_king



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crochet, Fluff, Hyperfixations, M/M, Nonbinary Morality | Patton Sanders, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trans_demon_king/pseuds/trans_demon_king
Summary: A collection of mini fics for fluffuary. Ship order from @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 22





	1. Prinxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: what about for 1,,, prinxiety soulmate AU where everything you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate, and them meeting in person (planned or coincidental, your choice) ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_Hello?_

Roman first saw writing on his skin at the age of 10. It was in messy purple writing. He instantly ran to grab his favorite red pen and scribbled a curly _Hi! I’m Roman! What’s your name?_

The purple pen took longer to reply and Roman sat there bouncing his leg up and down.

_I’m Virgil. How are you?_

_I’m good! Especially now that I get to know you!_

_Me too._

\--

“Hello?”

Roman turned around from where he was waiting to meet his soulmate to see a cute guy with purple hair.

“Hi! Are you Virgil?”

“Yeah, are you Roman?”  
“Yep! Can I hug you?”  
“Yeah okay.”

Roman surged forwards and wrapped his soulmate in a tight hug with a huge grin.

Virgil hugged back softer with a small smile on his face.


	2. Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: for the fluffuary logicality prompt— soulmate eye contact au

“Excuse me?”

Logan turned around to a tapping on his shoulder to see a stranger in a black hoodie.

“Yes? How can I help you?”

“Uhh can you move please? You’re like super tall and I’m… not.”

“Uh yeah sorry. Do you want to switch spots?”

“Yeah sure, if you wouldn’t mind”

As Logan was switching spots with the shorter man, all of a sudden his vision was  _ flooded _ with color. He glanced around and saw a man in a shirt with a calming color having a similar experience. He walked over and extended a hand, “I’m Logan Crofter and I believe we are soulmates. What’s your name?”

The man looked up at him with a wide toothy smile, “I’m Patton Sanders! It’s nice to meet you soulmate!”


	3. Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> *At Logan’s and Roman’s wedding*  
> Priest: Repeat after me—  
> Roman: After me  
> Priest: *whispering to Logan* Are you sure you wanna marry this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://more-incorect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/183108381260/at-logans-and-romans-wedding-priest-repeat

Logan had decided his wedding was gonna be perfect. He was marrying the perfect man, in the perfect venue, on the perfect day. 

All was going well, his fiancé Roman had walked down the aisle in a  _ stunning _ red and gold dress, and both of their vows had been said. His were short but had more emotion than he normally would have (he would need to thank his brother Patton later for the help editing), and Roman’s were full of enough emotion for the both of them (and a lot of metaphors and references too). 

The priest turned to Roman, “Now repeat after me,”

“After me,” Roman immediately realized his mistake when everyone chuckled and the priest turned to Logan and asked him, “Are you sure you wanna marry this one?”

Logan looked over at his almost husband and said, “He may be a dumbass, but he’s  _ my  _ dumbass. Also it’ll be a great story.”


	4. Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: moxiety knitting/crocheting together? or rolling up a ball of yarn and chatting? ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ( ˘ ³˘)♥ virgil picks up knitting/crocheting bc the repetition of unwinding skeins and rolling up balls of yarn/going through the motions of actually creating something soothe his anxiety, and patton loves making gifts for friends (or, alternatively, one of them picks it up and the other learns from them how to bc they want to share a skill)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, also I did some /brief/ research for this

It started with Virgil seeing something about crocheting online and hyperfixating. He ended up impulse buying a bunch of purple yarns after his 5 hour dive into tactics. 

When they arrived he started immediately, hoping to make a small heart for his spouse. Though he ended up frustrated as it just wasn’t coming to him. He groaned and flopped backwards into the couch. That’s when his spouse, Pat, walked in. 

“Hi stormcloud! Whatcha doing?”

“Trying to croche. I hyperfixated on it the other day and learned a bunch online and bought some yarn but it’s harder than expected.”

Pat visibly lit up at the word croche, “Stay right there, I need to go grab something,” and they dashed off.

“Okay…”

Pat came running back with a basket of light blue yarn and crochet hooks, “I learned how to crochet a while back, cause  _ I _ fixated on it. Do you want some help honey?”   
Virgil softly smiled up at their spouse, “Yeah, that’d be nice angel.” 


End file.
